personaldnd_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Minotaur
Minotaurs are evil giant muscular humanoids with fur-covered bodies and bull-like heads. It was once believed that all minotaurs were male; actually cursed humans that had been altered by the gods or a demon lord to become a minotaur. That legend proved false as female minotaurs have become more prevalent over the years. Friends or Enemies? Figure out what special ties the character has to other members of the adventuring party. An orc warlock might be the dwarf ranger's sworn enemy, but the two are forced to work together to defeat a mutual foe. Perhaps the kobold sorcerer was the tiefling wizard's familiar, transformed by an irate archmage in return for some petty insult. The hobgoblin paladin might have been human once, but crossed the wrong hag and was cursed to take on an evil guise. A creative tie between a monstrous character and the rest of the party helps make for a memorable campaign. The Monstrous Origin table gives a number of ideas for adding a monstrous character to the campaign. Horns and Hooves Minotaurs are barrel-chested humanoids with heads resembling those of bulls. Their horns range in size from about 1 foot long to great, curling weapons easily three times that length. They often ornament their horns with metal rings or sheathe them in metal to protect them from damage. Manes of shaggy fur extend down minotaurs' necks and powerful backs, and males have long tufts of hair on their chins and cheeks. Their legs end in heavy, cloven hooves. Minotaurs are born with long, tufted tails, but some have their tails docked as part of a coming-of-war ceremony, finding heavy armor to be much more comfortable without a long tail in the way. Feared History Minotaurs are carnivores, but preferred the taste of human flesh. They love to dwell within maze-like caverns or ruins, where their innate sense of direction prevent them from getting lost. They lure travelers into their maze-like homes, where they have the advantage over their unfortunate prey. Minotaurs couldn't be trusted with non-minotaur races at times, since most humanoids were their meal, and they would do anything for a quick bite out of a sleeping party member, slave owner, or wandering villager. They are not welcomed in any cities, and receive an immediate death sentence, or a stoning if caught. Or worse, they are hunted by multiple hunters seeking the thrill of giving the beasts a taste of their own medicine. Many minotaurs worship the demon lord Baphomet and are not allowed in many cities because of this known factor. Most of them do not work well in groups or packs due to their solo hunter-like nature; however some have been known to travel with and work with others to solve a common goal. Bull's Zeal The majority of minotaurs are not highly intelligent, but instead possess instinctive cunning and are adept at ambush attacks. Attacks in the dark were preferred so they could take advantage of their darkvision and usually dark fur. Minotaurs would always investigate an unfamiliar scent, being suspicious of new creatures. Minotaurs were fearless combatants, and would only retreat if their defeat was obvious. Minotaurs tend to vent their outrage through violence, but they aren't generally quick to anger. When they find others that they do not feel like eating, and can tolerate, they may choose to travel along side them for a while. That while may only last until the minotaur has done what it wanted or until it grows tired of the other creatures it is traveling with. However, while they are together, minotaurs will laugh loud and long at good jokes and try to protect them fiercely, even if they see occasionally them as their next meal. A minotaur can very well make friends with adventurers and travel along side them for years, defending and laughing with them, facing dangers and making new discoveries; However, if the minotaur completes its goal it had set out to do, or it grows bored of its friends, it will very well kill and eat them in their sleep without a second thought. Minotaur Names The legends that recount the deeds of ancient minotaur heroes are full of other names as well: those of the retainers, allies, lovers, servants, enemies, and others who played roles, however small, in the lives of the heroes. Almost every minotaur name is drawn from that long list of minor characters of legend, so that those folk are never forgotten. Male Names: Alovnek, Brogmir, Brozhdar, Dornik, Drakmir, Orazhan, Grozdan, Kalazmir, Klattic, MeJislek, Nirikov, Prezhlek, Radolak, Rugilar, Sarovnek, Svarakov, Trovik, Vraslak, Yarvem Female Names: Akra, Bolsa, Cica, Oakka, Drakisla, Eleska, Enka, lrnaya, jaska, Kalka, Makla, Noraka, Pesha, Raisha, Sokali, Takyat, Vrokya, Veska, Yelka, Zarka, Zoka Racial Traits Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 2, and your Constitution score increases by 1. Age. Minotaurs enter adulthood at around the age of 17 and can live up to 80 years. Alignment. They are loyal to the death and make implacable enemies, even as their brutal culture and disdain for weakness push them toward evil. Size. Minotaurs average over 6 feet in height, and they have stocky builds. Your size is Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Darkvision. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. Child of Baphomet. You can cast the labyrinthine recall spell once with this trait, requiring no material components, and you regain the ability to cast it this way when you finish a long rest. Additionally, you are immune to the effects of the maze spell. Horns. Your horns are natural melee weapons, which you can use to make unarmed strikes. If you hit with them, you deal piercing damage equal to 1d6 + your Strength modifier. instead of the bludgeoning damage normal for an unarmed strike. Goring Rush. Immediately after you use the Dash action on your turn and move at least 20 feet, you can make one melee attack with your horns as a bonus action. Hammering Horns. Immediately after you hit a creature with a melee attack as part of the Attack action on your turn, you can use a bonus action to attempt to shove that target with your horns. The target must be no more than one size larger than you and within 5 feet of you. Unless it succeeds on a Strength saving throw against a DC equal to 8 + your proficiency bonus+ your Strength modifier, you push it up to 10 feet away from you. Imposing Presence. You have proficiency in one of the following skills of your choice: Intimidation or Persuasion. Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and Abyssal.